Usagi's Christmas Wish Revised
by Sailor Violin
Summary: A revision to Usagi's Christmas Wish Same story, more details. Please read and review! Happy Holidays!


Hello faithful readers!

I know many of you loved this story and so I decided to re-write it with more detail and open it up for a sequel this season. My holiday present to you, my faithful readers. Please enjoy! Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate!

~ Sailor Violin

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Christmas Wishes

Usagi sat at her window seat staring out into the deep dark night sky and into space. It was Christmas Eve. Usagi had just gotten home from a Christmas get-together with the girls. It had been six months since the battle with Chaos and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Usagi was living life like a normal teenager. Everything seemed to settle into a state of normalcy. The girls were pursuing their lifelong dreams. Mamoru had travelled back to the States to finish his schooling and Seiya had left to return to his own galaxy. Now, Usagi was left all alone.

Usagi sighed. She was doing a lot of thinking lately now that she was on her own. On one hand, Usagi knew she was "destined" to be with Mamoru. Their love had transcended both space and time, overcoming any obstacle thrown at them. The safety of this planet was a sure sign of that. However, Mamoru and Usagi had had their ups and downs. When Mamoru wasn't there, Seiya stepped up to the plate. He did everything to ensure Usagi's safety and then some. Seiya's heart was pure and he always loved Usagi, even knowing that his love was unrequited. _But was it really?_ Usagi thought. She wished she knew. _If things were different, could I have loved Seiya? If destiny did not decree my union with Mamoru, could I have been betrothed to Seiya? _

Just then a shooting star fell through the sky, startling Usagi; almost causing her to fall off of the window seat onto the floor. _Make a wish_.

_Starlight, star bright,  
Shooting star I see tonight,  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Wish the wish I wish tonight._

Usagi sighed as she watched the shooting star fade into the night sky. She looked at her clock and saw it was getting late. _I think it's time for bed. I suddenly feel very sleepy._ With a long yawn, Usagi crawled into bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

What Usagi didn't know was this shooting star was no ordinary shooting star but a Christmas Wishing Star and it's sole duty was to make her wish come true. While she was sleeping, a strange glow emancipated about the room. Usagi's body began to fade into a white light.

She awoke the next morning to soft hands stroking her back. She muttered a little. "Come on Usagi, get up! It's Christmas morning!" A familiar voice cooed. "Come on, Usa." Usagi felt a small wet kiss on her cheek and opened her eyes. "There's my princess." Seiya said fondly looking down into the blonde angel's eyes.  
"Good morning Seiya." Usagi said smiling sweetly.

"Come on, throw a little something on and come downstairs with me." Seiya smiled. Usagi looked down at her outfit, a green nightie. She looked around the room and spotted a green bathrobe on a chair nearby and reached up to get it.

When the two went downstairs, they were greeted by Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu already eagerly opening presents. "Here, this one is for you." Seiya said handing Usagi a small box.

"But I...I didn't get you a present..." Usagi muttered.

"Then what do you call this?" Seiya said pulling a small box from underneath the tree. Usagi shrugged. This felt very strange. But she couldn't place why. Usagi sat down and opened the small package; inside laid a golden heart locket with red rubies. She began to tear up. "Seiya, it's beautiful. Thank you." She choked out.

"Anything for my Odango." Seiya smiled, "Here let me put it on you." He said leaning over and clasping the chain about her neck. He kissed her on the lips. "Thank you for the ring." Seiya smiles showing off his silver ring with a red pendant.

"Come on, let's go outside and build a snowman!" Usagi chimed excitedly looking out the castle window at all the fresh Christmas snow. Seiya nodded.

The two bundled up and headed out into the cool winter landscape surrounding the castle. Together, they made a beautiful snow couple; the girl even had meatballs on her head just like Usagi! Seiya was just putting the finishing touches on his snowman when Usagi thought of a splendid idea. She snuck behind Seiya, picking up some snow and forming a snowball.  
"Hey!" Seiya said as he felt the snowball collide with his back. Usagi shrieked as he turned around with his own snowball in hand. Usagi began to run away but Seiya knew better and ran after her. Usagi squealed as Seiya began to catch up. Suddenly he grabbed her and together they fell in the snow. He turned her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. "I win." Seiya said smiley coyly.

"That's what you think." Usagi said winking. A sudden shiver ran down her spine.

"We better get you inside before you get frostbite! You're soaking wet!" Seiya exclaimed. "But I know just how to fix that don't you worry!"

Together, they walked back to the castle. A couple steps toward the castle and Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand. As soon as they got back to the castle, they changed into fresh clothes. Now Usagi was wearing a small red holiday dress. "So what's next?" Usagi asked.

"Want to make some Christmas cookies with me?" Seiya asked gingerly.

"Christmas cookies?!" Usagi exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Seiya replied giggling. "Come on. Let's go." He said leading her down to the royal kitchen. Together they put together many batches of Christmas cookies, taking turns eating the left over cookie dough. By the time the cookies were all baked it was dinner time and the two were expected at Christmas dinner. Usagi and Seiya arrived to a long table filled with scrumptious foods of all kinds. Seiya and Usagi set their trays of Christmas cookies at the bottom of the table.

"So Seiya, Usagi; you have both enjoyed your Christmas?" Kakyuu asked graciously at the table.

"Oh yes, very much so. You have a beautiful kingdom Princess Kakyuu." Usagi replied courteously. Following dinner, Seiya and Usagi returned to Seiya's chambers.

"Odango, I've...I've missed you so much." Seiya said leaning his head on her chest. "I am so glad I could see you once again."

"What do you mean Seiya?" Usagi asked surprised. "You're being silly." She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"It's okay Usagi. I know. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Seiya said sympathetically looking up into her blue orbs.

"What is it that you know dear Seiya?" Usagi said continuing to play with Seiya's hair as she began twisting his ponytail around her fingers.

"How you got here...I know this isn't real. I wished it. I think this is all a dream." Seiya said honestly. Usagi smiled leaning down and kissing him.

"No, it's not a dream. I thought it was a dream at first too. But then I remembered my wish..."

"What wish?" Seiya asked curiously.

"The wish to see my one true love;" Usagi smiled with tears in her eyes. "What did you wish for?"

"Your one true love?" Seiya asked hesitantly looking down at himself. "...me...My wish just came true." He smiled. "I got to spend Christmas with someone who realized it was me all along." Seiya blushed.

"So that's it. This is how it is. We love each other..." Usagi sighed.

"But we can't change destiny..." Seiya replied.

"So where does that lead us?" Usagi asked innocently.

"I am not sure...You will always be in my heart!" Seiya blurted out.

"And you in mine," Usagi said through her tears.

"But let's stop moping and enjoy the time we have left together. I mean it's only 10 'o clock and we have until midnight right? Let's make the most of it! What do you want to do?" Seiya asked cheering up.

"Can I just lay here in your arms and just talk?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Of course, but let's keep happy Odango. Put a smile on that beautiful face!" Seiya said poking Usagi. A smile spread across Usagi's face. "There's the Usagi I know and love."

So the couple sat and talked for two long hours in each other's arms. Suddenly it was 11:55 p.m. "It's almost time for me to go..." Usagi sighed.

"I am going to miss you..." Seiya sighed.

"It's alright. I won't be far, just as long as you keep me here. May I find a shooting star to wish on again soon." Usagi said motioning to Seiya's heart.

"Perhaps, maybe there's some other way. We'll find a way, where there's a will there is always a way. Love can see us through anything, right?" Seiya smiled through his tears. "Odango, kiss me one last time?" Seiya asked and they shared one last passionate kiss before Usagi started to fade away. "Don't forget me Odango!" He called out.

"Never. How can a girl forget her true love? I love you Seiya...Never forget that. No matter the distance or wherever my destiny leads...part of this heart will belong to you." Usagi called out as she faded away.

The next morning Usagi awoke on her bed. _Was it all just a dream?_ She thought as she placed her hand onto her chest and felt something strange. _The necklace! So it was real!_ Usagi smiled.

Seiya had awoken the next morning in his red bed. _Usagi? Odango? Was it all just a dream? _He clenched his fists and felt a ring and looking down he smiled. _The ring! So it was real._

"_My Christmas Wish come true." _The two thought aloud and smiled.

A few nights later, Usagi was sitting at her window seat wondering what she was going to do for New Years and reminiscing about her Christmas with Seiya when something bright shot through the sky. _I must be lucky. Perhaps New Year's Eve won't be that bad after all..._


End file.
